For the sake of convenience and efficiency, it is common present-day practice to grow, store, transport and merchandise nursery shrubs and trees in containers of appropriate size and character. The containers widely used usually comprise round pots or tubs somewhat resembling a flower pot in contour and made of strong durable plastic.
Use of such containers presents certain problems well known to the nursery industry.
Since the containers conventionally taper inwardly in the downward direction, they upset easily when contacted, or when subjected to strong winds. This is particularly true when the plants they contain are of substantial size and height.
In hot weather, when the containers are exposed to the sun, they bake the roots of the plants they contain.
Irrigation water drains rapidly out of the drain openings with which the containers are provided, wasting water and making frequent watering mandatory.
Loss of the irrigation water results in concomitant loss to the ground of fertilizers, insecticides, soil conditioning agents, and other chemicals which have been provided to the plants contained in the containers.
Loss to the ground of chemical plant treating fluids causes obvious environmental pollution problems.
If the drain holes with which the containers are provided become plugged by the terrain on which the containers are placed, or otherwise, over-watering and resultant damage to the plants may occur.
Deleterious insects are of numerous varieties can enter the container through the drain holes and attack the plants.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a nursery plant container assembly which overcomes the foregoing problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a jacketed nursery plant container assembly which is of simple, durable, construction easily manufactured and used, which after its first use may be recycled to subsequent applications.
Broadly stated the nursery plant container assembly of my invention which accomplishes the foregoing and other objects comprises an inner container which houses the plant, a base plate which supports the container, and an exterior jacket which surrounds the container.
The container may be of conventional construction, with an open top and drain openings at the bottom.
The base plate comprises a flat plate which underlies and supports the container a spaced distance from the base plate. A peripheral wall is mounted on the base plate, creating a reservoir into which the plant treating fluids drain through the container openings.
Wick means positioned in the growing medium within the container extend through the container openings into the reservoir and return the fluid to active use in irrigating the plant.
A jacket surrounds the container above the base plate. It has at its bottom a radially extending support foot or flange bearing against the base plate outside of but adjacent the peripheral wall of the base plate.
Retainer means on the base plate position and retain the foot.
Seal means at the top of the jacket contact the outer surface of the container and seal off the space between the container and the jacket.